Old Wounds, New Generation
by Brinda B
Summary: Lily L. Potter is starting her first year at Hogwarts; Fred II is trying desperately to win the Quidditch Cup at his last year at school; Hugo's been keeping secrets; Albus is acting strange; and James is breaking the rules. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own the brilliant world of Harry Potter; that right belongs to someone much more talented than I – J.K. Rowling **

**A/N: I am fully aware that his name is Hugo and not Hugh, I just thought that the spelling of 'Hugh' was better than the spelling of 'Hu' for his nickname. ****P.S. I know the title kind of sucks, I'm the worst at coming up with titles; just ask ever English teacher I've ever had.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

She was finally where she had dreamed of being for as long as she could remember, ever since Teddy would visit with all his stories of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express bumped and rattled along the tracks, the steam engine roaring in her ears. Lily Potter sat in her seat, bouncing more than the train in her excitement. Her long red hair swished around her, and her emerald eyes shot around the compartment. Her cousin, Hugo Weasley, gazed dreamily through the window. He was the typical ginger haired, freckly, pale Weasley with hazel eyes. No one ever had their doubts about his heritage. Lily had cried herself to sleep a lot of nights over the last year. Hugh and her always did everything together, the first time they rode a broom, played quidditch, broke their arms, and they always explored the attic of Uncle George's joke shop together, but he got to go to Hogwarts a year before her. He and Al sent her owls every week, and somehow convinced James to pitch in every so often, but it wasn't the same as being with them. She could forget all those nights now, she was going to Hogwarts.

"Will you cut it out?" Albus moaned. Her brother was lying across the bench on the other side of the compartment. His robes were sprawled over his face, "I can hear you bouncing from over here."

"Sorry," Lilly squeaked.

Al sighed, sitting up. His robes fell from his face, to reveal a carbon copy of their father. The only difference was Al's jet black hair was combed neatly on top of his head. "Don't worry about it, just relax. You'll be alright." Lily usually liked Al better than James as a brother. She always had fun with James, but he always teased her and got her into trouble. Al was much more kind, but sometimes he was too boring. Truth be told, she had been surprised when he had been pronounced a Gryffindor, she had pegged him for a Ravenclaw like their cousin, Rose, for sure.

Their mother had asked Al to keep an eye on Lily until she was settled. That was why he dutifully sat at the opposite end of the train compartment instead of laughing with his friends. It wasn't that he minded so much, he would have all year to catch up with them, but Lily's bouncing was starting to make him train-sick.

"What if I'm put in Slytherin though? James'll never let me hear the end of it."

"You won't be put in Slytherin." Al nearly rolled his eyes but then remembered that just two years ago he had the same concern.

"What if I'm in Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff isn't that bad," Al coughed.

"James said it's just the place that people go when no one else wants them."

"Not really though. Hufflepuffs are kind and loyal. They make the best of friends, truly. Besides, Teddy was a Hufflepuff."

"He was?"

Al smiled, "I guess you were too young to remember."

"Fine, but I still want to be in Gryffindor where the brave of heart go," Lily smiled at the thought. Hugo looked like he was going to be sick. "Maybe you should open the window Hugh?"

"Yeah, good idea." Hugo slid the window open just a crack and the breeze rushed in.

The cold air filled the compartment, and the three shivered, but at least Hugo was regaining some colour. When their teeth started chattering, Al got up and picked up his robes, "We should change anyway, we must be getting close."

When they regrouped back at the compartment Al and Hugo were wearing their Gryffindor robes and Lily had put on her generic Hogwarts School robes. "Nearly there?" she asked, bouncing on her toes despite Al's annoyance.

"Yes, we're nearly there."

"But how can you tell?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

The train lurched, cutting its speed; they were making their approach now. Lily squealed and sat quickly in her seat as if that would make them get there faster. "Come over here," Al waved, staring out the window. Lily ran over to him and looked out the window. The castle was just appearing from behind a tall hill. It was magnificent, even the returning students stared in awe.

"I'm kind of wishing I read '_Hogwarts: A History_' now," Lily joked. Her aunt, Hermione, had given her a copy but she just used it to keep the window in her room propped open.

"Don't, it's terribly outdated. If you really want to learn about Hogwarts I suggest reading '_Hogwarts Through Time: A Complete Guide_'. It's a good read, but Mum doesn't like it in the house." Rose had come to make sure they had their robes on. She stood proudly sporting her Ravenclaw robes, the blue and bronze emblem shown clearly on her chest.

"Why not?" Lily asked, she didn't think there was a book out there that her aunt would blacklist.

Rose narrowed her eyes, and thought for a moment. With a quick glance at Al, she shrugged as though it was nothing. "Guess it just doesn't strike her fancy. Anyways, I'd better get back to my compartment. See you in school." She gave Hugo a look like she smelled something she really didn't like, and then hurried off to meet her friends.

The train rolled to a stop a few minutes later. The trio hurried to get off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over hear please," a familiar and comforting voice boomed above the students' heads.

"Hagrid!" Lily cried and ran off to say hullo to the family friend.

"Lily wait, don't run off!" All chased after her.

"Hullo you two," Hagrid greeted them with a smile, "have a nice summer?" The half-giant was getting old. His bushy beard was more grey than black, and his face was creased with age, but he was just as big and strong as ever and his eyes still held the same glint of life that Harry remembered from when he went to school.

"It was alright, James lit Mrs. Black on fire again." The Potters kept the old house at Grimmauld Place, but didn't normally live in it. It wasn't exactly sellable what with the Black family tree permanently painted on one of the walls, and a portrait of a woman who screamed insults secured to the wall with some sort of irreversible sticking charm. The children loved it though; it was so full of old knickknacks and mysteries that every time they visited they discovered something new.

"I don' imagine tha' was very pleasant. Where is your brother?"

"Who knows," Al answered with a shrug.

"Who cares," Lily laughed, receiving a scolding look from Al.

"Right," Hagrid huffed, "well, you'd better be off, Al. I'll make sure Lily's all right."

"Thank you Professor, see you later."

Hagrid went back to calling all the first years over, and when they were the only ones left standing by the tracks, he led them into the boathouse.

"All right, everybody get in. Three to a boat please." Hagrid helped a few of the more hesitant students into their boats, and they took off, across the lake.

Lily found herself in a boat with two other girls. "Hullo, I'm Cal. Well, it's Calandra really, but everyone at home just calls me Cal."

"Lily," they shook hands, "you've got a lot of siblings then?"

"Five, all brothers," she groaned, "you?"

"Three brothers, but one isn't around much."

"How about you, what's your name?" Cal asked the girl sitting next to them. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Gee, I sure hope I'm not in her house," Cal mumbled to Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, so sorry this took sooooo long. I keep thinking that I've posted chapters I haven't. Chapter 3 will be posted very shortly. Please enjoy Chapter 2 and don't forget to review :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Morely, Calandra," Professor Longbottom called from his list. They were halfway done the sorting; Armstrong thru Montgomery were already sitting with their houses. Cal took a breath and whispered, "Well, here I go," to Lily and marched up to be sorted. The hat deliberated for a moment, the whole that served as its mouth opening and closing in quiet mumbles, and then it yelled, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors cheered as Cal hopped off the stool and ran over to where the red and gold banners were hung.

"Potter, Lily," was the next name to be called. Lily walked up, a little nervous, but comforted greatly by the man that stood waiting for her. Professor Longbottom was more like an uncle than a teacher, and his smile was very encouraging. Very carefully, the old, scorched sorting hat was placed on her head.

_Fizzing Whizbees, another Potter eh? You're all so hard to place, well except James—no not your brother, the original James Potter; though he had his moments that would have made him a right Slytherin, just like your father had. I suppose your brother was easy enough to place, almost identical to his namesake. I see you share in his glee in _bending_ the rules eh? But then again, there's the loyalty, smarts, and thirst for power that makes all you Potter's equally difficult to place… No, not Slytherin I think—too many morals in yeh. It would be so much simpler if they'd just make a fifth house and call it Potter. Oh well, best be off to _Gryffindor!

The name roared through the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table cheered so loudly Lily thought her ears would explode. The cheers came mostly from her family members that filled a significant portion of the table. There was Louis Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect, Fred Weasley II and Roxanne, Molly Weasley II, the other Gryffindor prefect, and Lucy, her sister, and of course James and Albus. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table, she searched for Hugo, but she couldn't find him.

"Congrats sis," James patted her on the back as she sat next to him and Albus; Cal was sitting across the table.

"Didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?" Al beamed.

"Where's Hugh? I can't find him anywhere."

Al choked on his pumpkin juice, and James looked confused but there was a glint in his eye. "Blimey, he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Hugh's a _Hufflepuff_. Thought he'd of told you of all people."

"But I saw him on the train in _Gryffindor_ robes, and I'm sure that the owl said Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff. Uncle Ron was so proud."

"Exactly, you don't think he'd take it all that well to find out his own son is a Hufflepuff, do you? Every Weasley for generations has been a Gryffindor. When Rose was sorted it was okay because everyone knows she's smart, but Hufflepuff's don't have a whole lot going for them, do they?"

"Then why was he wearing Gryffindor robes?"

"Managed to get 'em off the house elves in his first year. He hides his real robes in the common room; or at least that's what I've heard. No wonder he didn't make Gryffindor," James sniggered.

"Don't say that about Hugh! He's plenty brave, braver than _you_. Last year when you broke Mum's broom, you said Kreature did it." That house elf was ancient, none of the Potters knew how he had lasted so long, and some of them wished that he had kicked it years ago. It was true, he was a crotchety and a pain to have around most of the time, but Lily liked him. He always had a soft spot for her, or at least as soft as the wrinkled elf ever got, and she thought he was sweet, in a way.

James stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, the best way to get Lily out of a mood. With Al, it usually just annoyed him even more, but Lily was at the mercy of the goofy look. She gave up on being angry and giggled.

The sorting was nearly done, just Vogel, Anders left – Slytherin - and then Headmistress Baldermora rose to greet the children. "To our first years, welcome to Hogwarts; to our returning students, welcome back. Before we eat, there are a few things that stand in need of saying. I urge you all to listen as many of you may have forgotten these things over your summer holidays," her blue eyes caught James's green ones for a moment. He smiled; a mischievous smile, to be sure. "Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is _indeed_ forbidden to all students. Yes, that means you as well, Jeremy Plinkett." The Ravenclaw table laughed, apparently Jeremy belonged to them. "Secondly, there is to be absolutely no dueling. Anyone caught doing so will be severely punished. Students are to remain in their common rooms during the scheduled quiet hours found posted on each house's notice board. I suggest making a study of it and using the loo accordingly. There is no excuse to be out of bed during those hours. Finally, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products are restricted from all classrooms. Now that that's all over with, please, eat up."

Food miraculously appeared on all the empty trays. It didn't come as a shock to Lily as much as it did some of the other first years. She had ample family members telling her about the occurrence at the Welcome Feast, her uncle, Ron, had even attempted it once. The food had all turned nearly transparent and tasted like sawdust. This food definitely didn't taste like saw dust. It tasted delicious. Every bite was absolutely scrumptious.

When all the students were well and truly stuffed, the headmistress rose to the podium once more. "Another grand feast, wouldn't you all agree?" The Great Hall filled with the applause of both students and staff.

"Aunt Hermione insisted that the house elves receive recognition for their work here," Al whispered to Lily.

When the clapping subsided Professor Baldermora continued, "Now, off to bed with you."

"First years!" Lou called from the head of the table, gesturing for them to gather round him. Lou looked a lot like his mother, Fleur Weasley, with his silvery blonde hair, blue eyes, and handsome face, but his height rivaled that of his father's. Lily joined the pack of eleven year olds clumped around her cousin. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Louis, and this is Molly, we're your prefects. If you ever need anything, I would encourage you to find either Molly or myself, and we will do our best to accommodate you in your first year here. Now, if you would kindly follow us, we will lead you to the common room where you will be able to meet the other Gryffindors and find your things."

Lou started off, leading the pack of awestruck children behind him. "You will notice, as we ascend this staircase that…"

"You're Lily Potter?" A first year boy asked the girl in a whisper, cutting out whatever Lou was talking about. He had straw-like hair and a mass of freckles covering his face.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Bernie Hopkins. Is your father Harry Potter?" he asked; a twinkle of awe in his muddy brow eyes.

"So?"

"Is it true that he survived the Killing Curse, twice, by the most powerful dark wizard in history?"

Lily almost laughed, sure her dad had fought hundreds of dark wizards across the continent, but no one survived the Killing Curse – that was kind of the point. "No, that can't be true, can it?"

The boy looked like she had just killed his owl, "Well then, is it true that he –"

Whatever he was about to ask, Lily didn't hear it. Fred had stalked in behind her and swept her into his arms. Her cousin held her close in his arms, somewhat like a person held an infant, and rocked her back and forth. "'Ickle baby Potter is all growed up," fake tears dribbled down his cheeks. "Wee, 'ickle Lilykins is going to learn spells." He choked back sobs as he hugged her even tighter, and then, as though just noticing the crowd that had formed, his eyes snapped forwards, sobs stopping in their tracks. "What are you nosy prats looking at? Bugger off will you? I'm trying to embarrass my cousin. Honestly, people these days. They never give a bloke a break." A lot of the onlookers had to do a double take. _Cousins_? Fred looked like Lily about as much as a quaffle looked like a snitch. Fred was tall, dark, and handsome next to Lily's somewhat pale skin and petit frame. He had hazel eyes that contrasted nicely with his skin, and his dark, corkscrew hair had the very slightest hint of red at the tips. He was quite well built and muscular from all his years training as keeper for the Gryffindor team, he had made captain in his fifth year.

"Do you mind putting me down now?" Fred kindly obliged, but pulled her into a tight hug as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Congratulations on making Gryffindor."

"Thanks, but you made me miss Lou's speech." The pack of first years was long gone off to the common room.

Fred laughed, "Its okay, I have it memorized." Lou had been muttering it under his breath and practicing it in front of the mirror since he received the badge with his Hogwarts letter that summer. "That portrait over there is of…," he pointed at a portrait of a rather regal looking man. The man in the portrait drew himself up proudly. Fred scratched his head, "Never mind, he's not really that important. All you've really got to know is 'owl droppings'."

Lily giggled, "What?"

"It's the password, though they prefer you say '_noctua merda_'. I guess it sounds more sophisticated."

"Right, well I suppose you should lead the way."

"Of course!" Fred puffed out his chest, held his elbows out, and marched forth with all the importance of the Supreme Mugwump himself. However, after a few flights of stairs he tired and gave up the act.

"So," he puffed, climbing another staircase, "do you think you'll – " he was cut off when he ran straight into a pair of Ravenclaw boys that had stopped short in front of them. The boys had identical wavy, honey brown hair. In fact, as they made their way around Lily saw that they were identical; from their pale blue eyes, to their strong jaw. "Lorcan, Lysander," Fred nodded to the pair as he tried to rush Lily by.

"Oh, hullo Fred, was that you just now?" Fred sighed and put on a smile, turning back to the twins. "I'm afraid we should have given some warning."

"Yes, shouted or something," the other twin agreed. Their voices were even identically smooth and dreamy.

"Might be something to think about. This is my cousin, Lily. Lily, this is Lorcan and Lysander Scmander. They've led the Ravenclaw quidditch team to the cup three years running." Fred couldn't quite keep the frustration out of his voice.

"That's impressive, what to you play?"

"Oh, we don't play."

"We design the plays."

"It's very exciting."

"That's…um yeah." Lily didn't think that it sounded very exciting at all. She much preferred being on the pitch.

"Well, it's been good seeing you chaps, but I've got to get this first year off to bed. See you on the pitch."

"Yes, we'll see you then," the twins' smile was almost eerie.

"They're a bit –"

"Mad, _loony_, strange?" Fred joked.

"Yes, that."

"Now, as I was asking before, are you going to come out for quidditch tryouts this year? We have a couple of opening, but I'm always looking for talent all over the pitch."

"Freddy, I'm a first year. I'm not even allowed a broom."

"I'm aware of the rules, Lilykins, after all, you have to know 'em if you want to break 'em. However, there is nothing in the rules about your father sending me a broom that happens to be remarkably similar to the one you have at home. There is also no rule against me letting you ride said broom. Just promise me you'll think about it. Oh, and talk to Al will you? There's a beater opening, and he'd be great next to Liam."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Their discussion had stopped them at the top of a staircase. A rather large lady listened to their conversation from within her portrait frame, hoping to hear some gossip.

"Good, and don't forget _noctua merda_."

The portal opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before Lily had the chance to take in the squashy furniture, the red and gold banners, and the fires glowing in practically every corner, she saw a room full of familiar faces, _familial_ faces. There was only one face that she had expected to see and was absent. Hugh was somewhere in the depths of the school, and not among the relived face in front of her.

"See, told you she wasn't dead," James laughed at Al who looked like he had stopped pacing in mid step. He was lounging on a couch, tossing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in the air and catching them with his mouth. He'd never show it, but he had been just as worried as the rest of them. "Al thought Mum'd send him a howler for sure."

Al ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered in her ear and then hurried off to the dormitories.

"You shouldn't wander off like that Lily."

"Lou's right," Molly paused from braiding Lucy's hair, "the castle is a big place. You could have been lost for days."

Roxy looked up from her friends to smile at Lily, then rolled her eyes at Lou and Molly and continued talking to her friends. She shared Fred's composure in stressful situations, it was one of the reasons most people liked her right away. It was refreshing to be around someone who didn't fret over every little thing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Lou, losing Lily like that," Fred started with a wink to Lily. "I found her wandering the halls, so lost and afraid. Her hands were bloody scabs, fresh tears glistened on her cheeks, and she kept mumbling about something – a boggart I think, from the horrors she described. She was lucky I found her, else she might have died." His tone changed from the horrors he had invented to scolding, "Honestly, I can't believe you lot. She's not a dainty flower, she's a Gryffindor! If she was lost don't you think she'd ask a fellow Gryffindor, or a teacher, or a ghost, or even a portrait?" The whole common room was looking their way and Lily's cheeks turned red. This was not exactly how she had planned her entrance into Hogwarts. It seemed to be exactly what Fred had wanted though. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and grinned, "Now that I have your attention, who wants to place an order for some of my dad's stuff? Twenty percent off to the brave of heart, and that means a hundred and twenty percent the cost to those slithery blokes down stairs."

The Gryffindors rushed to get their orders down and cough up their galleons, sickles, and knuts. The discount had made a few of them happy, but the big seller was the added cost to the Slytherins. Lily pushed her way through the crowd. She already had enough of Uncle George's products to last for a while. He had stuffed Skiving Snackboxes, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Canary Creams, and a handful of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs into her trunk before she had left for school.

Lily forced her way over to where James was taking up a couch big enough for three people. She shoved his feet to the side and sat next to him. He had put his sweets to the side and was twirling his wand between his fingers. It was no secret that he had been dying to get it back after it had been taken away from him at the beginning of the summer. He couldn't use magic outside of school, but a wand was a wizard or witch's friend, and it left James feeling naked all summer. It had been only a part of the punishment he had received for a prank involving a vanishing cabinet, an unsuspecting Slytherin first-year, and a suit of armour in a wing of the school not frequented by the student population. It took three days for them to find the poor kid.

"So, did Fred talk to you about quidditch?"

"How'd you know?"

"Are you kidding? Last time we played he couldn't hide his excitement. Remember, on the way back to the house? He was whistling, he was so happy."

"I didn't notice."

James shrugged, "What are you going to do?"

"I dunno, play it by ear for the next few weeks, I suppose."

"You want these?" James asked, shoving the candies he was eating under her nose. They looked suspiciously like the bad flavours; James had a talent for weeding out the nasty ones.

"I'm good."

"Suit yourself, I'm off to bed." He threw the remaining sweets into the fire.

"Goodnight."

Halfway to the staircase that would take him up to the dormitories he stopped and turned back. "I almost forgot," he said with a smile, "tarantallegra."

Lily's legs flailed in ever direction. Luckily she was sitting down and it was more of an embarrassment and an annoyance than an actual problem. She pulled out her new wand - hawthorn, twelve inches, phoenix tail feather – but realized she didn't know a spell that would help. Of course she had heard about a few, aguamenti, reparo, episky, those were the types of spells you heard a lot growing up when you had brothers as troublesome James and as clumsy as Teddy, but none of those would be terribly useful. Frustrated, she sat and hoped that the spell would wear off eventually.

An older student noticed her dilemma and came over to help. She held her wand steadily and spoke very clearly, "Finite incantartum." Lily's legs settled at once.

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that one."

"With a brother like that, I'm surprised you didn't know it already."

Lily laughed, "Since we're not allowed to do magic outside of school, it's never been a problem."

"Well it works on most jinxes, best of luck."

"I think I'm going to need it." She now had quidditch, classes, and a troublesome older brother to worry about; and not necessarily in that order.

"You'll be okay. Just keep your chin up, wand ready, and don't turn your back on a Slytherin."

"Oi, Shook!" Fred called from across the room, still surrounded by a pack of students, waving at the girl next to Lily.

"If you want me, you'll have to come and get me," the girl called back with a wink.

Fred rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same. "Sorry everyone, shop's closing for tonight." The groans of the crowd were silenced when he added, "Quidditch calls."

"You coming out for chaser this year?" he asked when he finally made it over.

"I've told you a hundred times I am. I only didn't play last year because I had to focus on my O.W.L's. As Professor Davies likes to point out, I'm no Hermione Granger." Even all these years later, no student had ever surpassed the intellect Hermione exhibited during her years at Hogwarts.

"Just making sure that you hadn't changed your mind, girls seem to do that at an alarming rate. I see you've met my lovely cousin, Lily."

"Is that her name? We've not gotten that far yet."

"Sorry to push you two to the next level, I should mind my own business."

"Yes you should, but since that's not likely to happen, maybe you should properly introduce us. I feel silly doing it now."

"Righty-ho. Dearest cousin, Lily, may I introduce you to my good friend, Adeola Shook. She's our third chaser, after Roxy and James."

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I came before those two."

"Yeah, but you're a deserter so you've been demoted. Anyway, Lily is thinking about trying out."

"In your first year? I like this one Freddy, she's got balls. What you play?"

"Usually I get stuck with seeker, but I like chaser more. I play a bit of everything though."

"Uh-oh, looks like I've got a bit of competition."

"I doubt it, I'm not that good. I'm only trying out to get Fred off my back."

"With parents like yours, you'll be amazing. James is the best chaser I've seen in years, and I've heard Fred rave about Al as a beater. It's a pity he won't try out, really."

Lily didn't know how to respond, so she stayed silent and let Fred and Adeola delve into a heated discussion about the sport they loved. After a few minutes of listening to the two of them argue good naturedly, Lily slunk off to the dormitories, following a fellow first-year girl. The first-year dormitories had parchment pinned to the doors with a list of who was staying on what level. Lily found her name, too tired to notice anyone else's, and collapsed on her bed. She didn't bother to change before she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A bell's toll shook the castle awake the next morning. Lily sat bolt upright, half expecting James to be standing in her door, laughing, holding one of her Uncle George's toys, but James wasn't there, and she wasn't home. She was at Hogwarts. A fresh thrill of excitement flooded over her and she jumped out of bed.

"Umph," came a soft voice from under her feet. She hadn't landed on the cold, stone floor, but instead on a girl who had fallen out of bed at the jolt of the bell's toll.

"Sorry," Lily squeaked, jumping off of the pile of blankets that buried the girl.

"S'okay." The girl uncovered herself and sat up; it was Cal. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled to her feet with eyes only half open. "I certainly hope they don't do that every morning."

Lily giggled, giddy with the prospect of starting classes. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Doubtful," Cal grumbled. She was clearly not a morning person.

Lily giggled again, and started getting dressed into her new Gryffindor Robes. For the first time, Lily looked around her dorm room. Two other girls were sitting on the edge of their beds, chatting and giggling, already dressed, and the girl on the other side of Lily was pulling on her robes anxiously. Cal was struggling to navigate the billowing fabric of her robes, it was quite pathetic, but comical for someone who had donned the heavy clothes her whole life. In the middle of the circular room was a heater, but despite the fire raging inside, there was a chill to the air that took some getting used to.

Lily's robes were warm as a result of having sat beside the fire all night, and she wrapped them tightly around her, sinking her hands into the pockets. Instead of being enveloped by warm, soft material, her right hand touched a bit of scratchy parchment. Curious, she pulled the parchment out of her pocket and unfolded it. It was a note. She recognized her mother's writing scrawled over it in black ink. _Congratulations on making Gryffindor,_ it read, _your father and I are very proud of you. Have fun Lily, these next seven years are going to be everything you ever dreamed them to be. Love, Mum. P.S. Kreacher sends his condolences. _

Lily traced the note with her fingers, and laughed at the post script. She had been the house elf's last Slytherin hope—according to him, being sorted into Gryffindor was the equivalent of being bitten by a werewolf. Her mother must have convinced Kreacher to deliver the note to her robes after reporting what had happened during the sorting.

"What's that?" Cal asked, finally settled into her robes though her tie was crooked and her robes were now very wrinkled.

"It's a note from my mum."

"Oh no, did I miss the post?"

"I think that's supposed to happen at breakfast. Mum had our house elf put it in my robes."

"Good, let's go down for breakfast then. I don't want to miss it." Cal ran past Lily, grabbing her hand and dragging her along after her. She got them lost, twice, before they stopped and asked for directions to the Great hall.

"My brothers and I live with my mum out on a farm, and she taught us our maths and stuff at home. When weird stuff started happening around me, my brothers just teased me about it, but just like they teased each other. If someone came over and started making fun, or saying bad stuff about me, my brothers always stepped up for me," Cal was telling Lily as they walked the stairs.

"So they're all muggles then?"

"Yup, I'm the only one who's magic. Well, I never knew my dad, he ran out on us before I was born, but no one's ever said anything about him being a wizard."

"I have a muggle uncle, but we don't see him much. Really, he's a cousin or something, but my dad was raised with him after my grandparents died. He's really quite awful. When we're at his place, we aren't allowed to talk about magic, or touch anything, or fight, or play, or do _anything_."

"Well, my family isn't like that. We fight all the time, and everyone's really interested in Hogwarts and magic. My brothers went crazy when we went to Diagon Ally. They really liked that joke shop on the corner. You know, the really colorful one."

Lily smiled, "That's my uncle's shop."

"No way! Just wait until I tell them." Lily smiled, she had acquired somewhat of a celebrity status with her friend's family.

The two girls could see the entrance to the Great Hall from the stairs. Hugo was there, and so was Rose. They looked like they were arguing, or at least like Rose was arguing – Hugh just looked at his shoes and waited for Rose to be done scolding him. As they got closer, Lily heard Rose say, "I'm not going to tell them, but you should," and then she huffed and marched off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hugh," Lily called, waving her arm. He looked up and put on an embarrassed smile.

"Hey, Lily."

She pulled him into a hug that he didn't return. "Why didn't you tell me you were in Hufflepuff?"

Hugo shrugged, "I dunno, I thought you'd laugh at me."

"How could you think that?"

"James did."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James laughs at everything."

"Yeah, sure, just don't tell anyone, okay? Dad will be so disappointed if he finds out."

"Sometimes you can be really thick, Hugo."

"That's just what Rose was telling me."

"But it means more coming from me. Rose thinks everyone but her is stupid. Come on, let's go have breakfast. This is my friend, Cal, by the way. Cal, this is my cousin, Hugo."

Breakfast was just as delightful, if lighter, as the feast the night before. Lily and Cal sat at the Gryffindor table, and Hugo joined his friends at the Hufflepuff table. One of his friends looked rather familiar to Lily. He had messy, blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a rather handsome face, but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

Al plopped himself down at the table next to Lily and sighed at the food in front of him. He had never been one for mornings, often reading until early in the morning and only getting a few hours of sleep. "Morning," he yawned, reluctantly piling food onto his plate.

"Morning," Lily answered. "Hey Al, whose that, talking to Hugh?"

Al looked over to the Hufflepuff table, squinting to counteract his bleary eyes. "That's Scorpius, one of Hugh's friends. I think he's the one who gave him the idea of hiding which house he's in. He wears Slytherin robes and slicks his hair when he's on the train—makes him look like a complete prat if you ask me."

"Well, aren't you grumbly this morning." Lily remembered now. She had seen him on the platform the year Al started at Hogwarts. She had been given the impression that Uncle Ron wasn't all that fond of Scorpius's family.

"Pass the pumpkin juice, will you? I have History of Magic first thing this morning, it's impossible to stay awake in that stuffy old classroom—even Binns falls asleep, and he's the professor! By the way, here's the first-year schedule. Professor Longbottom made it up for you. There's another copy hanging up in the common room if you lose this one." Al swallowed his pumpkin juice in one gulp and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth before getting up to go.

"Aren't you going to stick around for the post? Classes don't start for a while yet," Lily said, checking her schedule.

"I have to make a stop at the library before class. See you in the common room."

"Was that one of your brothers?" Cal asked once Al had gone.

Lily nodded. "Why?"

"He's so handsome." Cal stared after where he had gone with love-struck eyes. Lily couldn't see what Cal saw; Al was, after all, her older brother.

"Yeah, I guess. Good news, it looks like we have Herbology first with Professor Longbottom."

The morning post flocked into the Great Hall, and the screeching owls drowned out anything Lily had said, or was going to say. Cal watched the owls excitedly as they delivered their letters.

**AN: I apologise whole-heartedly for misspelling "Kreacher" as "Kreature" in Chapter 2. I am very upset with myself. Also, I have to say sorry for neglecting this for so long. Hopefully I will have more time to write now that school's out. Also, it feels like things are moving a little slowly, and I am sorry about that. I promise that there will be some more interesting chapters coming.  
><strong>


End file.
